


Combustión

by CassiDennor



Series: Perdidos y encontrados [SakusaWeek!] [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu conduce mal, Atsumu drives bad, M/M, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, SakusaKiyoomiWeek, SakusaWeek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor
Summary: Hay pocas cosas que Sakusa Kiyoomi no puede controlar, y sin dudas, Atsumu Miya es una de ellas.Y por desgracia, encontrarse con él será simplemente inevitable.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Perdidos y encontrados [SakusaWeek!] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929772
Kudos: 13





	Combustión

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuuuwaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuuuwaaaa/gifts).



> ¡Hola! Este trabajo surgió en respuesta a los prompts del día 1 de la #SakusaWeek (Happy/Smille, Warmth/Home).
> 
> Dedicado a @Yuuuuwaaaa, que hace trabajos hermosos en twitter ( https://twitter.com/tiffyuumaeda ).  
> Estoy muy agradecida, pues no solo hace trabajos de la OTP, sino que fue muy muy muy amable y dulce y me permitió usar su arte para mi portada de wattpad [Amor eterno] 
> 
> ¡Espero que disfruten del día 1!

_"_ _And_ _when_ _the_ _lights_ _start_ _flashing like a_ _photo_ _booth_ _,_

_and_ _the_ _stars_ _exploding_ _,_

_we'll_ _be_ _fireproof_ _"_

  
Sakuya Kiyoomi mira nuevamente la hora en su teléfono y su frente se frunce en una clara señal de disgusto. No es que realmente le moleste el llegar tarde, porque ya lo está haciendo, pero esta era la primera vez en varios años en la que lo invitaban a un evento de ese calibre y no podía perdérselo sólo por haber comprobado si llevaba su desinfectante (cosa que hizo tres, cuatro, o tal vez cinco veces antes de salir de casa), llamar un taxi, esperar por él, bajarse a las pocas cuadras porque el taxista era un tipo demasiado desagradable y sudoroso, tomar otro taxi e indicar nuevamente el camino.

Cuando llega hay algo que no cuadra con la imagen mental que realizó para poder anteponerse a la situación y poder acalorarse entre el humo, los ruidos, las risas y la comida expuesta al aire libre. Se da cuenta de un detalle esencial que se encuentra ausente, y tarda muy poco en darse cuenta de lo que sucede. Todas las luces están apagadas, y no hay ningún rastro de que una maldita barbacoa se esté haciendo en ese lugar. Toca el timbre una vez y espera. Deja que unos pocos minutos transcurran en aquel silencio tajante y vuelve a intentarlo y esta vez su dedo se pega al timbre con fuerza.

Inhala lentamente y busca su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos pequeños de su campera. Meian había enviado un mensaje, por supuesto que lo había hecho.

Desbloquea la pantalla y su teléfono brilla con intensidad en aquel porche oscuro. El texto es reciente y le ofrece la explicación perfecta al por qué no hay nadie: "Dejamos que Hinata se ocupe del fuego, pero no trajo el carbón. Estamos yendo al restaurante familiar de siempre. No faltes".

Siente una fría frustración corriendo una carrera en su cuerpo y una angustia punzante compitiendo contra ella. Decide recoger su poca dignidad e irse sin que nadie se percate de su patetismo. Joder, le había costado demasiado trabajo convencerse de mostrar su mascarilla en ese sitio y la sola idea de visitar el maldito restaurante y condenarse a estar en un lugar cerrado, con muchas familias, una cocina con dudosa higiene, baños compartidos... Bueno, no es el ambiente más alentador del mundo.

Sakusa maldice. Espera no haberlo hecho en voz alta aunque no hay nadie a sus alrededores que pueda escucharlo o decir algo al respecto, y en el fondo espera no haber sido el único imbécil al que le sucedió esto.

Se siente estúpido por haber invocado su mala suerte al pedir aquello. Sin dudas los dioses lo están castigando por aseverar y desear ese tipo de cosas, porque solo hay dos personas en esa ciudad que pueden manejar tan mal y para su desgracia, reconoce el modelo y el color del coche, porque joder, que lo ha visto muchas veces, y sin dudas ese condenado auto le pertenece a Osamu Miya, uno de esos dos seres que no fueron iluminados por el don de la conducción.

Pero ese cabello mal teñido es rubio, muy lejano al castaño que debería tener el dueño original del vehículo. Atsumu Miya maneja endemoniadamente rápido y aprieta el freno con tanta fuerza que los neumáticos se queman en el asfalto y derrapan antes de quedar estáticos justo frente a la casa de Meian. La música estridente golpea a Sakusa aún desde esa distancia.

Sakusa se obliga a cerrar sus ojos e intentar eliminar ese sueño. Vamos, porque simplemente debe estar soñando. ¿De qué otra forma se justifica ese desencadenante de desgracias? Seguramente está en su cama, plácidamente dormido, lejos de la música patosa que escucha Atsumu y de su sonrisa destructiva. Para su desgracia, cuando abre los ojos y vuelve a mirar descubre que todo va peor. En primer lugar, sigue en el mismo sitio de esa pesadilla incómoda, y en segundo lugar, Atsumu Miya se acerca a él con grandes zancadas.

Lo ve bajar del auto con una gracia estúpida. Sonrisa altanera, risa estridente, postura relajada, paso rápido.

—¡Omi-Omi! ¿Qué haces afuera?

Sakusa siente su cabeza girar, su cuello crujir por el rápido movimiento que posiblemente dañe sus cervicales. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, intentando una vez más despertar de ese puto sueño.

—Meian —contesta con simpleza, como si eso lo explicara todo. Atsumu pestañea un par de veces en su dirección sin saber realmente a qué diablos se está refiriendo—. Mira tu teléfono.

Miya lo hace: Kiyoomi ve el lento movimiento de su brazo tocando su bolsillo derecho, y luego hurgando en el izquierdo, ve la expresión concentrada mientras busca el aparatejo, la fina línea de sus cejas elevándose y la sonrisa abandonando su rostro por tan solo dos segundos completos compuestos parcialmente de conmoción en cuanto mira su teléfono. Pero tan rápido como pasa un latido, el rostro vuelve a ser el mismo: una máscara de altanería y cordialidad barata.

—Parece que esta noche seremos tu y yo, Omi-Omi —gorgoja Atsumu con un tono de voz meloso. Sakusa siente escalofríos—. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? Puedo llevarte a tomar un trago.

Parece darse cuenta de la molestia que le generan sus palabras, sus expresiones, y toda la masa uniforme de cosas que lo configuran. Pero esta es una de esas noches donde su escudo está activado, alto y duro, y nada de lo que le puedan decir parece penetrar en él. Parece sentirse victorioso por los efectos que tiene en Sakusa, por lo que su sonrisa se expande y alcanza sus ojos.

—No quiero morir en un auto encerrado contigo y preferiría tomar agua del retrete con un vagabundo —suelta Sakusa y su voz suena suave y aterciopelada, completamente cargada con una paz que no siente.

—¡Vamos Omi-Omi! ¿Qué más divertido que escaparte conmigo? Le pedí prestado el coche a 'Samu —dice, como si aquello fuera motivo suficiente para que quien sea acepte a subirse—. Bueno —agrega—, no específicamente prestado. Se lo devolveré.

—¿Le robaste el maldito auto?

—Robar es una palabra muy fuerte, ¿sabes? Digamos que lo pedí prestado, sin pedirlo prestado.

—Miya, no voy a subirme al maldito coche —sentencia Sakusa. Atsumu le regala una mueca parecida a la sonrisa del gato que se comió el canario y Kiyoomi frunce más el ceño, pero veinte minutos más tarde está sentado en el vehículo de Osamu Miya escuchando una mala canción pop.

El coche es más limpio de lo que espera, sin residuos de refrescos o envoltorios de comida tirados en el suelo. Incluso una fragancia cítrica se perdía en el aire.

—¿Quieres ir al restaurante ese con los muchachos? —pregunta Atsumu despegando los ojos del camino. Sakusa tiene su mascarilla puesta como siempre, pero solo basta una mirada para que el gemelo Miya comprenda todo y devuelva la mirada al volante—. Ya, nada de restaurantes. ¿Qué tal si compramos algunas cervezas y vamos a mi casa o a la tuya?

Sakusa aprieta la mandíbula y siente un crujido y un suave dolor. No es que fuera amigo de Atsumu Miya o que su compañía fuera grata, pero a decir verdad no es que fuera amigo de nadie en particular y la compañía de muy pocas personas le resultaba reconfortante. No era cercano a ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo, aunque Meian e Inunaki no estaban realmente mal. Luego estaban "los otros". Los había visto y enfrentado en sus años dorados de secundaria, había visto sus partidos durante sus años de universidad, y había intentado negar la euforia brillante que zumbó en sus dedos cuando MSBY Black Jackal lo reclutó en sus filas.

En primer lugar, Bokuto Kotarou estuvo todos esos años en medio del radar: demasiado ruidoso, demasiado explosivo y llamativo, siempre en juegos, siempre euforia pura explorando la cancha. Sakusa reconoce su juego, lo ha observado con el detenimiento necesario y a practicado arduamente para poder recibir los remates asesinos de Bokuto. En la cancha, Sakusa lo respeta. Fuera de ella, intenta mantenerse lo más alejado posible.

Luego está, por supuesto, Hinata Shoyo, la pequeña masa de serotonina anaranjada que mantuvo los nervios de todos en las nacionales de su primer año de preparatoria junto a Kageyama Tobio y el resto de Karasuno. Luego, como si una brisa mágica hubiera soplado sobre él, desapareció del mapa durante años, y reapareció tras una larga temporada en Brasil. Sakusa aun se sorprende a sí mismo inmovil y observando sus ataques rápidos. Hinata le agrada, quiebra una parte de su fortaleza, pero se parece tanto a Bokuto (a quien parece haber acogido como su mentor) que un frío rechazo le brota del alma cada vez que está cerca.

Y por último, solo queda Atsumu Miya. Sakusa ni siquiera sabe qué pensar sobre él. Una masa de arrogancia altanera, que exige y exprime el máximo de sus atacantes sin siquiera dejar que estos piensen en nada más que en llegar y anotar. Sakusa lo siente en su cuerpo, cuando el toque con el balón entumece las palmas de sus manos cada vez que una colocación llega a él y sus muñecas se quiebran en ángulos imposibles. Atsumu siempre le sonríe con dureza, como exigiendo el crédito. En la cancha es un aliado temerario, una competencia palpable y desafiante. Fuera de ella, quedan las frases armadas, cargadas de palabras agudas y ásperas como papel de lija, los sobrenombres raros y molestos, y las invitaciones compuestas de bravuconadas. Sakusa quisiera poder elegir mantenerse alejado, pero una fuerza invisible parece tirar de él, sujetándolo al insoportable Atsumu Miya en las circunstancias menos alentadoras.

—Podemos ir a tu casa —deja caer Kiyoomi, y Atsumu casi clava el freno del auto en medio del ajetreado tránsito nocturno debido a la sorpresa—. Solo si prometes que está limpio.

Atsumu se deshace en promesas de orden y limpieza. Jura haber limpiado esa misma tarde. Los neumáticos del auto vuelven a crujir y quemar el concreto cuando Miya clava el freno frente a una tienda de conveniencia. Masculla un confuso "ya regreso" y se pierde dentro del pequeño local. Sakusa tiene el tiempo suficiente para preguntarse a sí mismo sobre qué demonios está haciendo. Atsumu no es su amigo, e incluso hasta el momento no es más que alguien que se ha esforzado demasiado en caerle mal. La mayoría de sus conversaciones no eran más que un intercambio acalorado de frases ingeniosas llenas de insultos dichos con un lenguaje connotativo demasiado agudo para que personas como Hinata e incluso Bokuto puedan entender.

En cierto punto, Sakusa se encuentra pensando en que realmente, en el fondo, es divertido.

Y Atsumu, cuando no está muy ocupado con sus fans (cuya gran mayoría son mujeres) o siendo simplemente un imbécil, puede resultar encantador y agradable.

—No sabía qué comprar, así que traje cerveza negra, roja y rubia —dice Miya, abriendo la puerta de atrás con fuerza y dejando en el suelo los packs de la bebida—. Algo te va a gustar, ¿no?

Sakusa se encuentra mirándolo con asombro. Quebrando sus pensamientos, se permite perderse inconscientemente en las luces y los faroles que marcan la dura línea de su mandíbula, en sus pómulos marcados, en la sonrisa juguetona y sosa que descansa en sus labios, en sus hombros despreocupados inclinados y los músculos tensados de sus brazos, que dejan caer las cervezas, los dedos finos y fuertes, con uñas cuidadas perfectamente limadas preparadas para enviar el mejor pase posible. Sakusa se encuentra pensando algo que nunca espero pensar: en cómo se debería sentir el contacto de ellas contra su piel.

—Sé que es imposible no mirarme, pero me estás asustando, Omi-Omi.

La voz de Atsumu suena acaramelada y coqueta y es suficiente para borrar todo rastro de hipnosis en la que Sakusa estaba sumergido segundos antes. La frente de Kiyoomi se arruga y entrecierra sus ojos con desagrado y rechazo.

—Existen siete millones de nervios en mi cuerpo y acabas de irritarlos a todos —musita. La risa cantarina de Atsumu inunda el auto cuando cierra la puerta y se deja caer en su asiento de conductor. Sakusa lo sabe, lo siente bajo sus uñas y se anticipa a una respuesta engreída.

—¡ _Wow_! Si que debo gustarte mucho si causo tantos efectos en tu cuerpo —exclama Miya con coquetería, y parece regocijarse con la forma en la que la frente de Sakusa se arruga aún más.

— _Eww_. Realmente estás dando lo mejor de tí, ¿cierto? —Sakusa siente una oleada de rechazo corriendo por todo su cuerpo—. No eres lo suficientemente lindo como para ser así de imbécil.

—¡O sea que te parezco lindo! —ríe Atsumu. Sakusa se encuentra a sí mismo mirándolo con intensidad. Hay una extraña alegría corriendo en los ojos de Atsumu, que se filtran a todos los músculos de su cara—. Es bueno saberlo, Omi-Omi.

—Todo el mundo puede ser estúpido alguna vez —comienza Sakusa, y bajo su máscara una sonrisa boba comienza a formarse—, pero estas abusando de ese privilegio, ¿sabes?

Atsumu ríe y el sonido hace que todo vibre.

—Estaría de acuerdo contigo, Omi-Omi, pero luego estaríamos los dos equivocados. Las tengo a todas muertas.

—Cuando dices eso... ¿Te refieres a tus neuronas?

—Ahora sé porqué nadie quiere salir contigo —sentencia Atsumu. La sonrisa aún adorna su boca en una curvatura casi imperceptible.

—Te debe matar el cerrar tu puta boca por cinco minutos.

—Mi boca no fue hecha para estar cerrada, Omi-Omi.

Sintiéndose de pronto increíblemente cansado como para seguir en aquella batalla absurda, Sakusa se deja caer contra el asiento y finge concentrarse en las calles y su suciedad. Sus respuestas no tienen (ni tuvieron o siquiera tendrán) algún efecto en Atsumu, no importa cuán agudo o afilado sea. Siempre será así.

Nariz empinada, ojos divertidos, dedos finos acariciando el volante, la sonrisa del zorro que desvalijó el gallinero. Atsumu maneja y se pierde en el tráfico.

A decir verdad, el departamento de Atsumu está limpio, y fuertes notas de cloro aún persisten en el ambiente. Atsumu lleva las latas al refrigerador y deja algunas afuera. No era la primera vez que Sakusa se encontraba a sí mismo en medio de ese pequeño salón revestido por retazos de la vida del armador. Conoce las fotos que adornan el lugar, las ha visto e incluso ha estado presente en algunas de ellas. Fragmentos del pasado en Inarizaki, con Aran Ojiro, Suna Rintaro y Kita Shinsuke sonriendo a una cámara de baja calidad, la familia Miya completa (los dos niños torciendo sus rostros en sonrisas forzadas), los gemelos Miya en todo su esplendor durante distintos momentos de su vida, algunos momentos durante varios campamentos, los Black Jackals (feroces en algunas imágenes, listos para arrasar todo a su paso, en otras relajados, todos hechos de azúcar). Sakusa se encuentra en algunas fotografías con la frente arrugada, con y sin mascarilla, e incluso reconoce una en donde Atsumu lo sorprendió capturandolo en medio de una carcajada.

Sakusa sorprendentemente se siente cómodo en ese espacio. No se sintió así la primera vez que fue, pero Atsumu había insistido y muy cansado para replicar, había aceptado. La escena se había repetido tantas veces, al punto de que ese pequeño departamento se había convertido en un espacio de confort controlado, aunque la tercera vez que fue, Atsumu no había limpiado y Sakusa se había marchado sin mediar palabra ni poner un solo pie en ese mugroso espacio. Atsumu había aprendido la lección y esa fue la última vez.

Hablar con Atsumu es fácil y entre trago y trago los insultos bajan de nivel, y Sakusa se encuentra envuelto en la mirada de felicidad mal contenida de Atsumu, que le sonríe ebrio y perdido. Se siente en una nebulosa efervescente e incontrolable, cálida, que huele a hogar. Y ahí está otra vez, palpable en el aire, una tensión abrasiva que siempre tira de él, sujetándolo a Atsumu Miya en esas circunstancias menos alentadoras.

—¿Si me lavo los dientes dejarás que te bese esta vez? —murmura. Y Sakusa finge no escuchar, como tantas otras veces. Deja que las palabras floten y dancen en el aire, y se pierdan en el susurro del mundo.

•••

  
No es hasta un mes después de la "barbacoa" que Sakusa acepta a regañadientes el que Atsumu se cuele en su hogar e irrumpa el estado de cosas dentro de su propia burbuja personal.

—Deberás tirarte alcohol en los pies y darte un baño.

Atsumu deja escapar una risa divertida, pero su rostro se contrae al notar que realmente tiene que hacerlo.

—¿Es en serio, Omi-Omi? ¡Ya me di una cuando salí de casa!

—Son las reglas, si no quieres, puedes irte sin más, la puerta está abierta.

Sakusa se deleita con los tonos rojizos que cubren el rostro de Atsumu y con los gruñidos sobre la falta de cordialidad y cortesía, pero ese placer dura poco. Atsumu lo mira desde la entrada y una idea terrible parece brillar en sus ojos y tirar de las comisuras de su boca. Sakusa traga saliva y siente su boca seca.

—De acuerdo, te daré el espectáculo si tanto lo pides. Me quitaré la ropa ahora —dice con una emoción vibrante mal contenida y con una oleada de soberbia y desafío, continúa su perorata—. Es tu decisión mirar o no.

Sakusa quiere replicar algo a la altura de ese egocentrismo redondo, pero las palabras mueren al observar a Atsumu caminar hacía el baño, despojándose de sus ropajes como un zorro que se desprende de su pelaje de invierno.

Empieza con su campera: la prenda se libera de sus hombros y sus brazos con una facilidad envidiable, como si pudiera decidir cuándo dejar de atrapar y abrigar ese cuerpo a su antojo. Atsumu la deja caer al suelo, y el movimiento podría haber parecido natural, pero la forma en la que estira su brazo y abre la mano roza patéticamente el dramatismo. Sakusa siente las comisuras de su boca tirar hacia arriba: Atsumu montará un show, y habrá que ver hasta dónde será capaz de extenderlo.

Miya sigue con su camisa. Sakusa no puede ver como los botones son desprendidos con manos temblorosas, pero cuando la prenda se desliza por sus hombros no puede hacer más que absorber la escena, sintiéndose eclipsado por la piel levemente bronceada, la curvatura suave de su espalda, los músculos marcados que se pierden bajo el elástico de sus pantalones. Atsumu voltea, y la luz tenue ilumina su abdomen marcado. Su sonrisa ahoga la protesta que Sakusa parece querer formular. Baja sus manos al elástico y una risa juguetona y provocativa alumbra sus ojos, la pregunta implícita en ellos: "¿Estás viendo, cierto? No vayas a perderte este show".

Sakusa lo siente en su cuerpo, corriendo como la ansiedad, pero muy distinta a ella. Una oscura necesidad, similar a un hambre desproporcionado. Lo siente quemando dentro de sí; un simple segundo que se destruye y arde en combustión.

Esa es la expresión: se siente famélico. Y es eso mismo lo que lo lleva a dar grandes pasos y enfrentarlo. Todo se distorsiona a su paso: los ruidos de la calle (toda esa contaminación sonora), la noche y el quejido sofocado que suelta Atsumu cuando sus muñecas son sujetadas con fuerza.

Si Atsumu le preguntara: "¿qué es?", Sakusa diría que es el hambre, también la noche y el sonido de su risa. Pero sabe que Miya no lo hará: no dirá ninguna puta palabra. Porque la urgencia tira de ellos y Sakusa se encuentra jalando de su acompañante, presa de un éxtasis afilado capaz de cortar todo rastro de coherencia y lejanía.

En su cabeza, Sakusa lo siente como simple lógica: si tiene frío, se abriga, si se siente expuesto a la suciedad, usa guantes, se lava las manos y se pone su mascarilla, si tiene hambre, come. Y para ello no necesita consideración. Solo es un torpe movimiento, desmedido, que hace que la distancia se pierda. El choque contra Atsumu lo obliga a inclinarse para poder estar a la altura y cuando sus labios se tocan, una corriente eléctrica lo obliga a cerrar sus ojos y perderse en la sensación. Siente un gusto a menta cuando la lengua de Atsumu empuja contra su boca e irrumpe en ella. Dos manos se entrelazan en sus cabellos y a Sakusa no le importa. El jadeo se ahoga en su garganta cuando sus lenguas se encuentran y danzan. Cuanto más come, cuanto más profundizan, cuanto más jalan, más grande es la desesperación y el hambre que lo cubre todo. Lo siente en su piel.

La espalda de Atsumu choca contra la pared del pasillo, y segundos después, las piernas del muchacho se enlazan en la espalda de Kiyoomi. El sabor de la menta va desapareciendo, pero poco importa.

Terminan en su cama, haciendo un lío de sábanas ardientes entre movimientos frenéticos y la mirada oscura de Atsumu que parece querer devorarlo.

—Omi-Omi, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? —pregunta la voz pastosa de Atsumu por la mañana.

Sakusa se pregunta por qué esta vez todo resultó de esa forma, por qué su control se sacudió tanto.

No era la primera vez que Atsumu se desnudaba frente a él (gracias a vestuarios y partidos) o que se insinuaba de esa forma. Kiyoomi se dedica a mirarlo y deja que la respuesta se pierda entre las sábanas y el sol matutino que alumbra cálidamente la mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, el título es obra de una mala traducción que hice de la letra de la canción "Youth" de Troye Sivan...  
> La cosa es que decía algo como "Nosotros seremos incombustibles", y yo entendía "Pues, si quiere arder, que arda". Super F


End file.
